It's a Bit Squint
by Stitches on a Zeppelin
Summary: Something malfunctions on baby Naruto's seal when the Yondaime sets it, causing him to be transported into the Hetalia world, as the immortal 'nation' Hi no Kuni, or Fire Country. He is then raised by Japan and Canada. T to be safe.
1. A Seal Malfunctions

It's a Bit Squint

**A/N: I know I have another story to write, but I couldn't resist! BTW, "Squint" is British slang for "Crooked". My friend here on FF came up with the plot, but she asked me to write it out.**

**Talk:**

"**BOLD"-Summons/Inner Personalities/Bijuu Speak**

"_**BOLD ITALICS"**_**-Summons/IP/Bijuu thoughts**

"NORMAL"- Normal Speech

"_ITALICS"_-Normal Thoughts

* * *

Prologue: A Seal Malfunctions

"I'm sorry, Kushina-chan... But, this needs to be done!" Minato quickly grabbed the blond bundle from Kushina's overprotective grip.

"NOOOOOO! Minato! Don't do this to our child!" She started weeping, painstakingly trying to push herself up.

"I'm sorry! But I have to!" Minato disappears in a yellow flash, tears dripping from his face.

"MIIIIIIINAAAAATOOOOOO!"

* * *

Minato later appeared on top of Gamabunta, the tears still flowing. **"Hey kid, ya' alright?"**

"Y-Yeah..." Gamabunta shifted an eye towards the crying man.

**"That's your son, isn't it?"**

"Y-Yes... I-I..."

**"Kid, ya' have to do this. To save your village!"**

"Y-You're right! But..." Minato stared at his newborn son, directly into his sky blue eyes. "He's my son."

**"What's his name?"** Minato looked at a name embroidered on the baby's blanket.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He gazed fondly at Naruto, who had fallen asleep a minute ago.

**"Such a lovely name. Ya' ready for this? There's no going back after this point."**

"Yes, I'm ready." Minato hastily drew the foundation of the seal on Naruto's stomach, before teleporting off to the altar ahead. He lay Naruto gently on it, kissing the sleeping babe's head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I really am. But I need to do this..." Minato quickly flashed back on top of Gamabunta, not noticing a slight mistake in the seal pattern on the altar.

* * *

**"Come on kid!"** Minato nodded, and Gamabunta jumped towards a large nine-tailed fox. Once they were close, the fox turned to Minato, and released a loud roar. He held his hands up in an unfamiliar hand seal.

"FUIN!" The fox roared a final roar, before disappearing into the baby at the altar. A crackling was heard, before a tear formed above the sleeping Naruto. It started sucking everything in, but died down after Naruto disappeared inside it.

**"No..."** Minato's last breath was spent calling out to his son.

"NARUTO!"


	2. It's a Cold Winter

**A/N: Country names and human names used! Enjoy~! And thank you, Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover, for being the first reviewer! And yes, you can totally kidnap me. :D And a big shout out to Dri-Dri! Wassup, buddy?**

**I tried incorporating their accents into this. So, any misspelled words are probably intentional.**

**Talk:**

"NORMAL"-Normal speech.

"_ITALICS_"-Thoughts

"UNDERLINE"-Telephone

"NORMAL WITH _ITALICS_ IN IT"- Different language.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's a Cold Winter

A black haired, Asian looking man walked with a confident stride from a large mansion. A honey blond man shuffled shyly out with him.

"A-Arigatou, C-Canada-san. This was q-quite a preasent evening."His teeth were chattering from the cold. The honey blond, now identified as Canada smiled.

"P-Please, call me Matthew. And i-it was m-my pleasure, J-Japan." Matthew turned to re-enter his mansion, when a soft noise caught his attention.

"Then prease, c-call me K-Kiku."

"Okay, but d-did you hear t-that?"

"Hear w-what, C-Matthew-san?" A soft whimper came from a snow drift just ahead of them.

"T-That!" Matthew ran towards the drift, completely forgetting that he wasn't wearing any winter clothing. He landed hard on his knees, and started digging in the snow.

"M-Matthew-san! You d-don't even have y-your j-jacket on!" Kiku ran after him, but froze at what Matthew dug from the snow. The blond gently brushed snow from a pale, shaking form of a child.

"T-This is..."

"It's a b-baby... Who w-wourud do something rike this?"

"Heartless b-bastards..." Matthew growled, as his hands passed over an embroidery of some sort. He flipped the corner of the blanket the baby was wrapped in.

"What is it, C-Canada-san?"

"A name... N-Naruto... Uzumak-ki... Namik-kaze..." Matthew shook his head, and jumped to his feet. "What am I d-doing! I s-should bring this c-child into the house! Not d-dilly-daddle!" He ran past the still stunned Kiku, dashing to get in from the cold. "Kiku!" He called from just inside the door.

"H-Hai!" Kiku gracefully ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Kiku! I need you to grab some blankets from that supply closet next to the front door!" Matthew called from the other room, prompting Kiku to quickly grab four blankets from inside the closet. Once he entered the room Matthew was in, he saw the Canadian slowly removing the baby from it's wet clothes. There was a fireplace a few steps away from him, so he dumped the blankets in front of it.

"Is there anything else I can do, Matthew-san?"

"Ah, yeah. C-Can you go heat up some milk? Not too hot though..." Kiku nodded, and wandered off to the kitchen, leaving Matthew alone with a still shivering Naruto. The baby shifted, his eyes opening slowly. Naruto's eyes started to water, and he soon started to wail. "Shh... Shh... It's okay Naruto, it's okay..." Matthew quietly said, rocking Naruto gently to an unknown beat. He stood, the fatigued baby in his arms, and walked towards the fireplace. He bunched the blankets together in a comfortable way, and placed Naruto into the warm caresses. The fire flickered, sending it's warmth about randomly.

* * *

Matthew sat still for ten minutes, only moving to brush his fingers across Naruto's body, to test his body heat. He was about to take the baby to the hospital, but a snowstorm had started up, making him dismiss the thought. "Naruto..." The baby's eyes flickered opened, staring at Matthew with intense sky blue eyes. This made him smile. "Are you warm yet, _mon_ _petit__bébé__?_" Naruto cooed, then fell back asleep.

* * *

Kiku came back in some twenty minutes later, with three bottles of warm milk. He handed one to Matthew, and took a seat next to Naruto's feet. "Wiru he be alright?"

"Yes, Kiku, Naruto will be just fine. We have to wait until tomorrow, though, to get him to a hospital."

"Ah, snowstorm. I see..." Kiku looked at Matthew, and saw him fighting off fatigue. "Why don't you get some sureep, while I watch Naruto-kun."

"Alright..." Matthew yawned. "I'll be in the room right above this one, come wake me up when you get tired..." Kiku nodded, and Matthew walked slowly up the stairs. Kiku could faintly hear a bed creak, and a faint whisper.

"Who're you?" He turned, to see a polar bear staring at him.

"I am Kiku, Honda Kiku. You know, Japan?"

"Who?"

"Canada's friend?"

"Oh." Kiku rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the bear.

"Who are you?"

"Mister Kumajirou."

"Weru, haro Kumajirou-san." The bear nodded, and walked up to the sleeping Naruto. This caused Kiku to panic, until he noticed that the bear didn't actually do anything. Kumajirou just curled himself around the boy, who Kiku just noticed was shivering again. The baby smiled contently in his sleep, and snuggled closer into the white fur of the bear. Kiku smiled serenely, the scene in front of him was quite cute. He quickly snapped a photo or seven with his Iphone, all from different angles.

* * *

The house phone rang loudly throughout the house, and Kiku rushed off to answer, lest it wake Naruto. He snatched up the receiver, and pushed the call button. "Haro?"

"Hello? This is England. Is Matthew there?" The distinct accent of England responded.

"Ah, iie. Matthew-san is sureeping at the moment."

"I see." At this moment, Naruto began to wail.

"Naruto-kun!" Kiku ran into the front room, and gently picked up Naruto. He had the phone lodged between his ear and shoulder.

"Is that a baby? What the bloody hell is going on over there!"

"Ah! Igirisu-san! Me and Matthew had just finished our meeting together, and I went outside for some air. The airport had called earrier, stating that my fright had been cancerued. So, Matthew and I just went outside to see the stars, when we heard whimpering. Matthew got there first, and pulled rittle Naruto-kun here out of the snow!" Kiku said quickly, trying to calm the blubbering Naruto while he was talking to England.

"So you found a baby in the snow, are currently helping it, and have no access to a hospital?"

"Ah, Hai!"

"When will you have access to a hospital?"

"Ano... Tomorrow, I think..."

"I'll fly down on the first flight I can get. Now, I have to go, as it's probably early morning there." Kiku looked at the clock hanging on the mantle piece. 2:34 AM.

"Hai, it's quite early. Sayonara, Igirisu-san."

"Please, call me Arthur. Goodbye, Kiku." With that, Arthur hung up, Kiku following sort shortly after. Naruto's calm breaths tickled Kiku's neck. Kiku smiled, and started to climb the stairs. A yawn escaped him, as he neared the room Matthew said he'd be in. Knocking, he said,

"Matthew-san? Do you think you can watch Naruto-kun?" He heard a grunt, before the door opened to show a frazzled Matthew.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that, eh." He took the sleeping babe from Kiku, before stepping from the room. "You can sleep in here."

"Arigatou. Ah, arso, Igirisu-san is frying over soon."

"Right..." Kiku rubbed his eyes, before crashing onto the bed. "Goodnight, Kiku."

"Goodnight, Matthew-san..."

* * *

Kiku awoke later to the sound of giggles and the smell of something cooking. He drifted slowly downstairs to the kitchen, his lack of sleep taking it's toll. Naruto sat in a highchair, giggling at Matthew as he made silly faces.

"Haro, Matthew-san..."

"Good morning, Kiku!" Kiku walked up to the still giggling Naruto, now noticing that he was sweating and his eyes were glazed over.

"Ano, Matthew-san? I think we shourud get Naruto-kun to a hospital..."

"Regular cars can't get through right now, but I called an ambulance earlier. They said to keep him awake, they should be here soon..." Matthew turned back to whatever he was cooking.

"What are you making?"

"Some pancakes."

* * *

After having a few pancakes, and keeping Naruto awake, the doorbell rang. Matthew stood up from his chair, and ran to get it. Opening the door quickly, he saw the familiar uniform of a paramedic.

"'ello, I 'ave come for_ un __bébé..._ Ah, Mathieu." Matthew blinked at the familiar voice.

"France? You're a paramedic?"

"I said to call me Francis. And it's a zide job. Now, you 'ave a zick baby?"

"Ah, yeah. Found him last night." Matthew led Francis to the living room, where he had left Kiku and Naruto. Kiku stood as the two came in, holding Naruto in his arms.

"Furansu? What are you doing here?"

"I 'ave come to bring ze baby to ze 'ospital." Kiku nodded, and handed Naruto over to the Frenchman. "Mathieu, one of you two can come too."

"You go Matthew-san. I wiru wait for Arthur-san." Matthew nodded, and left with Francis. Kiku yurned to Kumajirou, who had just entered the room. "Why was Furansu a paramedic?"

* * *

"Will he be alright, Francis?"

"Yeah..." Francis said without conviction. His partner was driving, and they both could see how concerned Matthew was. The Canadian was fretting, wringing his hands constantly.

"Can we go any faster?"

"I'm sorry, but non. Ze roads are still to icy."

"I see..." They still had a ten minute drive, and Matthew kept on fretting.

"I guess we could zpeed up a little..." Francis signalled for his partner to drive faster. Matthew gave a smile, and stopped wringing his hands together.

"_Merci_, Francis."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kiku was sitting near the fireplace, conversing with Mister Kumajirou. "Is that so, Kumajirou-san?" He said, a slight shocked tone in his voice.

"_Oui._" The bear responded, a smug undertone.

"I did not know that."

"No one but Canadia does."

"It's Canada. And that's amazing..."

"Colourful..."

"Hai... Wourud you rike some fish?"

"Yeah..." Kiku smiled, and walked into the kitchen. He headed straight for Matthew's freezer. He searched for a little while, before removing three medium sized fish.

"These shourud do. I wonder where Arthur-san is..." He went back into the front room, where Kumajirou was sitting expectantly.

"Fish..." Kumajirou asked, his eyes glazing over in hunger.

"Ha ha, here." Kiku placed the fish on the ground near the bear, and went to sit back down. Before he could though, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He sighed, and left the room yet again.

"Hurry up you bloody wanker! It's freezing out here!"

"H-Hai!" Kiku rushed to answer the door. "Haro Arthur-san."

"Bloody hell, what took you so long?"

"Gomen, I was giving Kumajirou-san some fish."

"Did you get uh... Naruto? To the hospital"

"Hai, Matthew got him there. And his name is Naruto."

"Ah, should we wait for them to get back?"

"Iie, we can go after them. Did you know that Furansu is a paramedic?" Arthur twitched.

"You mean to tell me that Francis was the one to pick up the baby?"

"Hai."

"We should go now. The roads are cleared." Kiku nodded, and grabbed his jacket from the rack.

"Kumajirou-san! Me and Arthur-san are going! Be nice!"

"_Oui!_"

"Okay, ret's go." Arthur smiled, and walked out of the mansion.

"Yes, let's." Kiku smiled as well, and gracefully strides out too.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Of the chapter! I tried getting lots of words in, but... Anyways, I hope you ENJOYED! :D**


	3. To Talk With a Fox

**A/N: Hi! Hope you all enjoy! To clear something up, in this story, Germany is actually afraid of Canada, because of he younger country's efforts in WWII. Also, see the bottom A/N for an important piece of information!**

"Normal Talking"

"Talking over the Phone"

"Foreign _Words_"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Bijuu Talk"**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Talk With a Fox

Kiku and Arthur arrived at the hospital in record time. Once they had gotten to the waiting room, they saw Matthew sitting next to Francis.

"France! You bloody git, why the hell are you a paramedic!"

"Oh hon hon! _L'Angleterre!_ Why are you 'ere?"

"I have come to ask you why in the bloody hell you are a paramedic!" Arthur and Francis started bickering, and were eventually thrown from the hospital.

"Why must they bicker all the time?" Matthew asked, exasperated.

"It is just their way." Kiku responded, before donning a thoughtful look. "Is Naruto-kun arright?"

"_Oui,_ he is. They say he might have to stay a few days, just until his fever's gone, though." Kiku opened his mouth to answer, when someone else interrupted him.

"Ve~! Germany! Germany! Look! It's Japan and... Err, Canadia!" Matthew and Kiku turned to see Italy and Germany walking out from the emergency room. Germany was bandaged, and Italy had his left arm in a cast.

"_Dumkopf_. It's Canada. Vhy are you such an idiot!" The blond shouted, walking up to the two, though his eyes stayed on Matthew.

"Haro, _Doitsu-san_." Kiku said, a small smile on his face.

"Hello..." Matthew said shyly, his eyes on the ground.

"Hello Japan, Canada..." Germany said, his voice slightly fearful as he pronounced Canada.

"Prease, call us Kiku and Matthew."

"Then call me Ludwig."

"Ve~ And you can call me Feliciano!"

"What happened to you two?" Matthew asked, eyeing Feliciano's cast.

"Vell, _Preußen_ had _ein_ to many beers, and decided to tackle us down _zw__ei_ flights of stairs..." Ludwig sighed, switching constantly to his native language. Japan gave the blond a confused look, as did Italy, while Canada nodded.

"So Prussia is here too? He's such an idiot."

"I heard zomeone talkingk about ze awesome me!" The albino jumped out from behind a doctor. The doctor look annoyed, and his eyes narrowed at Prussia.

"Gilbert, shush."

"Is one of you five a Matthew Williams or a Kiku Honda?" Matthew and Kiku turned to the doctor.

"_Oui,_ I am Matthew Williams."

"And I am Kiku Honda." The doctor nodded.

"Well, the baby you brought in, do you know his parents?"

"Well, I found Naruto in the snow out front of my house." Matthew said, slightly angered. Ludwig jumped at the younger's tone, causing Feliciano and Gilbert to look at him.

"Vest, are ztill scared of zat pussy?"

"Shut up!" Matthew turned a glare onto Gilbert, causing the albino to jump.

"_Excusez-moi__, _but I am trying to talk to this doctor." Gilbert nodded.

"Well, I guess that means that his parents have abandoned him. We'll put him into foster care for-"

"No! I'll take him." Matthew said, pointing to himself. The doctor looked at him surprised.

"Well, I guess that's okay... Follow me then." The doctor turned and walked down to the child care ward.

* * *

On the way, Matthew turned back to Ludwig.

"Why are you guys in Canada anyways?" The German jumped, before composing himself.

"A-Ah, vell, you see, _Preußen_ vanted to see if your beer ist as good as they say."

"Oh. Well, was it?"

"U-uh, _Ja_ it vas."

"Hmm, that's good." Ludwig stared at the Canadian, before asking a question that was bothering him.

"A-Ah, Ca-Matthew?"

"_Oui?_"

"Who ist this baby?" Matthew's eyes narrowed. Ludwig flinched internally, he could see the others anger rising.

"Oh. It is a baby boy I found freezing to death outside my house."

"Vell, vhat ist his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Naruto? That ist a strange name."

"I think that it is a name of my origin." Kiku added, before stopping suddenly.

"Why did you stop?"

"_Itaria-san_ is not with us." Ludwig's expression darkened.

"Why... dat... DUMKOPF!" He ran off back down the hall, cursing loudly. Gilbert watched his brother go, before grinning widely.

"Haha! Vhat un idiot!"

* * *

They eventually reached a large room, the sign on the door reading "Young Infants". They heard giggles, and shouts.

"Vhat ist happening in zere?" Gilbert asked, trying to see through the frosted glass.

"I don't know..." The doctor opened the door, only to see that Naruto was crawling around like crazy, dodging nurses.

"Catch him!" Matthew took the initiative, walking calmly towards the baby.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto turned his head towards Matthew, and reached out to him.

"Ma!" Matthew grinned, and snatched the babe up. The doctor and nurses looked stunned.

"Did you guys find out how old he is?"

"Y-Yeah, but he shouldn't be doing all this! He's only a day or two old!" Gilbert turned to the doctor.

"Vhat are you on? Zat baby ist at least a year old!" He pointed at Naruto, who looked as if he was older.

"B-But! He was just a day old yesterday!" Matthew looked down at the baby, who now sported white clothing. He stared at it, before he stiffened.

"Gilbert, go get Ludwig. NOW!" Gilbert ran out of the room, shouting out Ludwig's country name. Kiku walked up to Matthew, confusion washing over his face.

"Matthew-san? Why do you need Rudwig-san?" The Canadian spared a glance at the doctor, before he bent down to Kiku's ear.

"I think he's a nation." Kiku jerked, his eyes widening.

"What? Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at Kiku, his short blond hair longer than before.

"Da-da!" The baby gurgled, reaching for the Asian nation. Kiku smiled, grabbing Naruto from Matthew's grip.

"Haro Naruto-kun." Kiku said, just as Ludwig burst through the door. Feliciano hung onto the now irritated blond, his face set in a blank stare.

"Ludwig, come here, I need to tell you something." Matthew said, gesturing to himself. The German jumped, before taking shaky steps towards Matthew.

"Ah, _Ja_, Matthew?" He stood a few feet away from the younger. Matthew sighed, and gestured him closer, his eyes scanning around. Ludwig stepped closer, and Matthew pulled him down, and whispered in his ear,

"I think that Naruto is a nation." Ludwig snapped up, his back ramrod straight.

"But, we already have all our countries, it can't be possible."

"The doctors said he's only a day old. Look at him." Matthew pointed at the boy, who now looked even older.

"He looks about a year und a half..." Ludwig said, craning his neck to see the boy in Kiku's arms. It was then that he saw the white dress-like clothing he sported.

"See? It's..."

"Terrible." The blond sighs, and walks calmly up to the doctor. Matthew tunes out Ludwig's conversation, opting instead to go towards the boy in question. Naruto perked up, reaching out for him.

"Ma! Ma!"

"Hello, _mon petit._ How are you?" Naruto seemed to calm slightly.

"Hmm, goo'! Ma!" Matthew looked surprised at him.

"You're good? Great! That means we can go home soon!" The doctor walked up to them, and handed Matthew a sheet of paper.

"Here you are, it says that you are his legal guardian, and you can now sign his release forms." Matthew nodded, and quickly signed the papers. The doctor escorted them out of the room, and told them that they could leave at that time.

* * *

Matthew sighed. It seemed that everyone wanted to discuss Naruto, and they chose his house to do it. Naruto, who now looked to be about two years old, sat on the chair next to Kiku. The boy turned to the Asian, asking cutely, "Da-da, Da-da! Wha on?" Kiku blushed at his cuteness, and looked flustered.

"Naruto, they are talking about what's going on right now, okay bud?" Matthew assured him, reaching out to place a hand on his head. Naruto nodded his head, before looking deep into the Canadian's eyes.

"Ma-ma, za monzer wan tak to yoo." Matthew blinked, confusion spreading across his features.

"What monster?"

"Za head monzer."

"The head monster?"

"Mm-hn. He in my head." Naruto said, pointing to his head.

"Okay, let me talk to this head monster." Matthew smiled, as Naruto grinned. It was then that he noticed that the boy had six thin, almost unnoticeable scars on his face, three on each side. _'His real parents must have been horrible.'_ Naruto reached up, and placed a hand on Matthew's forehead.

** Slam!** Everyone stopped their discussion to look towards the Canadian, who had slumped forward, unconscious. Kumajirou walked in at the precise moment, a hungry look on his face.

"Feed me."

"Fine. I wirru feed you Kumajirou-san." Kiku walked out of the room quickly, the bear at his heels.

"Hey, vhat's up vith Birdie?" Gilbert asked, about to hit Matthew out of his 'slumber'.

"Wai! Ma-ma is tak to monzer!"

"Ve~? Ma-ma? Oh no, Naruto, Matthew is a boy. Like you." Feliciano said, smiling.

"So? Ma-ma is ma-ma." Feliciano was about to respond, but was stopped by Ludwig.

"Juz leave him alone Feli. He ist a baby!"

* * *

"Ugh... Never again, please." Matthew mumbled as he sat up. He was waist deep in water, which had pictures inside it. He saw one of himself, through fogged over eyes.

**"Welcome."** Matthew jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to a giant cage. Inside he saw a giant fox, which seemed to be glaring at him.

"W-What?"

**"Oh shut up hu- You're not exactly human. What are you?"** The fox said.

"I-I'm a nation..."

**"Hmph, good enough. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"I'm C-Canada, or M-Matthew Williams..."

**"Look, I just wanted to tell you that your self-proclaimed son is a Jinchuriki. A jailor for a Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, like me. Now, Naruto was not born in this dimension. He was born in an alternate dimension, where Shinobi are the main job. Now, before you get all mad and stuff, his father never expected for this to happen. It was not his fault that his seal malfunctioned."**

"O-Oh... W-What about his mother?"

**"I do not know. She was my last jailor. Now, there will be a man after Naruto, or more specifically, me, who is inside of him."**

"Can't you just leave Naruto's body?"

**"You stopped stuttering. And no, I cannot just leave Naruto. If I did, Naruto would die."** Kyuubi stopped talking for a second. **"Our time is almost up. One more thing though. Just be happy he isn't left alone in that other dimension. He would've be scorned and hated."** Kyuubi said, as Matthew started waking up.

* * *

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Naruto said, when he saw Matthew start getting up. Matthew immediately turned towards Naruto, and engulfed him in a hug. Kiku re-entered at this hug, and quickly snapped a photo.

"Ooh, Naruto! You have such a burden! Don't worry, Mama's here for you! My son, I love you despite the fact of the Kyuubi!" Naruto giggled and hugged his 'mother' back.

"I luv yoo too Ma-ma!"

"Can zomevone tell us vhat ist going on?" Ludwig asked. Matthew gave him a look, as if he had just noticed him.

"Oh, Ludwig. Yeah, I'll tell you. It goes like this..."

**A/N: And end! Phew. Sorry 'bout late update and fast paced-ness and shortness, I was writing out the next chapters for 'What the Meow?' and 'A Donner un Cadeau'. Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!**

**Okay, I set up a poll on my profile, entitled, "****In my story, It's a Bit Squint, should Kushina still be alive? And should Naruto hate her and Minato or not?****" Please, vote on it!**


	4. Explanations and Introductions

**A/N: Sorry about the late update~! But, I was preoccupied... With Pokemon. My poll is still active and up, so please, vote on it~! XD Just, enjoy~! It's a longer chapter, just for you readers, full of Kiku's cute photo taking~!**

"Normal Talking"

"Talking over the Phone"

"Foreign _Words_"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Bijuu Talk"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations and Introductions

Ludwig stared blankly as he absorbed Matthew's story. "Zo, you're telling me that Naruto hast this 'Bijuu' vich calls itzelf Kyuubi in his head?" He asked, looking at the two year old in Matthew's arms.

"Yeah, eh. I've talked to it. And it's actually in his navel." Matthew said, as he smoothed Naruto's hair down. Kiku stopped taking photos and walked over to the two. Naruto smiled, and held his arms out to him.

"Da-da!" Kiku blushed, and grabbed Naruto from Matthew.

"A-Ah, _kon'nichiwa_, Naruto." Naruto made a face.

"_Ko-nichi-ha?_" He asked, looking up at Kiku. Kiku smiled.

"_Iie, kon-ni-chi-wa." _He repeated, saying each syllable.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Da-da, down!" Naruto demanded, pointing to the ground. Kiku placed him down. Naruto, as soon as his feet hit the ground, took off, giggling. He looked around, and inspected everything. Ludwig watched Naruto play for a moment, and then turned to everyone else.

"Alvright, vell, should ve inform the other nations?" Ludwig asked, looking at the few nations in the room.

"We might as bloody well." Arthur mumbled, not really paying attention to Ludwig. Instead, the Brit's eyes were on Naruto.

"I agree. Why not, non?" Francis said, a lecherous smile on his face.

"Ve~ Luddy, who all should we introduce him too~?" Feliciano said, a confused expression on his face.

"Vell, a vorld meeting is coming up, ve should introduce him to everyvone." Ludwig explained, waving a finger in the air.

"Vell, vhat are ve waitingk for?" Gilbert asked, a large grin on his face. Everyone turned to look at him. "Vhat?"

"Well, Gilbert, the world meeting isn't for another three weeks or so."

"So, call it early!" Everyone became confused. Gilbert sighed, exasperated. "The vorld meetingk is takingk place here in Kanada, vright?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh _mon dieu_~! I forgot about that, eh!" Matthew shouted. He fumbled around in his pockets, and found his phone. "I'll call my Prime Minister, and have the meeting moved to two days from now." He said, before leaving the room to make the call in secret. Naruto looked up from his spot on the floor, before moving towards Feliciano.

"Feli, Feli!" He said, pulling on the Italian's pants. Feliciano bent down, hugged Naruto close, and stood again.

"_Si, piccolo bambino?_" He said, picking up Naruto.

"Where mama go?" Feliciano made to respond, but Ludwig beat him to it.

"Your _mutti _vent to make a very important phone call." Naruto nodded, and started pulling on Feliciano's hair curl. The Italian blushed hard, almost dropping the toddler.

"No, _bambino, _you can't pull on that!" He practically shouted, before handing Naruto off to Ludwig. Naruto's eyes started to water, and then he started to wail. Kiku immediately took Naruto from an astonished Ludwig, and started rocking him in his arms.

"Shh... It's okay, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Matthew walked out of his house. He stood on his porch, and made the call to his Prime Minister. "Ah, hello Ste- ... Yes, I know how busy you are... No, I do not really care... Ah, no I- ... Fine, I promise to call earlier next time... Right, well I wanted to move the world meeting up... No, not to tomorrow... No, uh..." Matthew thought. It was Wednesday today. "...Friday... Yes, I'm sure... Alright, thanks... Yes, I'm really sorry! Bye!" He hung up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Who knew that his Prime Minister was cranky in the afternoon. He turned to walk back in, and heard Naruto wailing. "Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto continued to wail, until the door to the room burst open. They all looked to see Matthew standing in the doorway, his eyes focused on Naruto. Naruto settled for sniffling, and reached out for Matthew. "Mama..." Matthew snatched up Naruto from Kiku.

"Oh, _mon __petit __bébé__,_ why were you crying?"

"F-Feli m-mad at me..." Naruto said, burying his face into Matthew's neck. Matthew sighed, and turned to Feliciano, who still had quite a blush on his face.

"Feliciano, what exactly happened?"

"T-The _bambino_ pulled on my curl..." Matthew nodded.

"Naruto, you can't pull on peoples hair, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Alright mama..." He yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"_Hai..._" Naruto mumbled. Matthew smiled.

"I'm going to put him to bed. You all are welcome to stay." He said, his Canadian hospitality coming out.

"U-Uh, _ja,_ ve vill stay." Ludwig said. Matthew nodded.

"There are a bunch of guestrooms all over. Just pick one." They nodded, and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was Thursday. Matthew woke slowly, and growled. He was not a morning person. Luckily, he had remembered to tell Kiku that, so that the Asian nation could remove Naruto from his room earlier in the morning. He glared at nothing in particular, and made his way to his closet, muttering death threats to the sun under his breath. He got dressed quickly, in a red sweater and blue jeans.

Matthew ran a hand through his hair, and growled a little more. He was calming down, but not enough. He walked downstairs, and heard shouting. He glared, and entered the kitchen. Ludwig was shouting at Feliciano.

"Grr... Shut up, you damn idiots." Matthew snapped, moving towards his coffee machine. Both of them jumped at the Canadian's tone, and looked at him fearfully.

"U-Uh, Lu-Luddy, let's go sit in the living room, ve~. NOW!" Feliciano shouted, dragging Ludwig from the room. Matthew huffed, and finished making his cup of coffee.

"Naruto-kun, _iie!_ Don't go in there!" He heard Kiku yell. He blinked, and was hugged around his legs.

"Mama, mama! Look I drew!" Matthew looked at the piece of paper Naruto held up. It was really well drawn for a two year old.

"Is that me and you?" He asked, his irritation fading.

"_Oui!_ It is! And da-da too!" Naruto looked very happy, and pointed to a figure, which resembled Kiku. Matthew smiled, as it seemed that Naruto was picking up other languages fast.

"Well, it's a very beautiful picture, Naruto! I'll hang it right on the fridge, so everyone can see it, eh!" Matthew said, using a magnet to attach the picture to the refrigerator. Naruto smiled widely, and hugged Matthew around his legs. He let go after a few seconds.

"I go draw more!" He shouted, running back into the living room. Matthew smiled, and turned back to his coffee.

"Oh hon hon hon... Mathieu~" Francis said, as he entered the kitchen. Matthew turned around to face him.

"_Oui,_ Francis?"

"Well, I 'ave not zeen anozer piece of clozing for Naruto zere..."

"Oh, well..." Matthew trailed off. He hadn't exactly had time to go shopping for clothes. Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug, and spun around. He blushed hard.

"Mathieu~! Zis means we can take Naruto and 'ave some bonding time~!" Matthew was confused, but nodded none the less.

"Alright... Just let me eat something. Has Naruto eaten?" He asked. Francis thought.

"_Non, _I 'ave not zeen Naruto eat anyzing. I'll go ask Kiku..." Francis let the blushing Canadian go, and went into the living room. A moment later, Kiku came in, holding Naruto.

"_G-Gomen,_ I had not thought of feeding Naruto-kun..." Matthew just smiled.

"It's alright Kiku, he can eat something now." Matthew took Naruto from Kiku. "Have you eaten, Kiku?" Kiku blushed a little.

"_I-Iie,_ I have not..."

"Well, you can eat with us then!" Matthew said happily, placing Naruto in a chair by the table. Kiku nodded.

"What wirru we be eating?" Matthew thought, before smiling brightly.

"Pancakes." He said.

"Pancakes!" Naruto repeated, giggling and clapping his hands. Francis entered, saying,

"Did I 'ear Mathieu mention making pancakes?" Kiku nodded.

"_Hai,_ he wirru be." He said, as Matthew groaned.

"This means I have to make some for everyone, doesn't it...?" He asked Francis, who just smiled in response.

"Of course, Mathieu~" Francis left, probably to tell everyone about his pancakes. Matthew sighed.

"I'll make yours and Naruto's first." He said, starting the breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Francis engulfed Matthew in yet another hug. "Come on, _mon cher,_ it's time to go~!" Matthew nodded, and picked up Naruto.

"_Mon __petit__bébé__, _you, me, and Grandpa Francis are going to go shopping!" Francis looked depressed at Matthew's "Grandpa" comment. Naruto grinned, and reached out for Francis.

"I wan Grandpa Francis hol' me!" Matthew smiled, and handed the toddler to Francis. Naruto's grin widened a little, as they stepped from the house. Matthew noticed that there were only four cars in his drive. His, Kiku's, Ludwig's, and Arthur's.

"Hey, Francis, where's your car?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I rode with _l'Angleterre._" Matthew blinked, confused. _'How had they not caused a large pile-up?'_ He thought to himself.

"I guess we'll take my car then, eh..."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in the shopping mall. "Naruto, stay close to me or Grandpa Francis, okay?" Matthew said to the toddler, placing a hand on his head for emphasis.

"_Oui, maman!_" He said, looking around in awe. Francis tapped Matthew on the shoulder, and took Naruto's hand.

"I saw the clozing store over zere." The Frenchman said, pointing over to the store. Matthew looked over to it, and smiled.

"Well Naruto, we can get you some new clothes now!" Naruto grinned.

"Awesome!" He said, causing Matthew to twitch.

"You've been hanging out with Gilbert too much already..." Naruto grinned wider.

"Awesome Grandpa Gil-Gil!" He shouted. Matthew sighed, but chuckled anyways.

"Alright, Grandpa Gil-Gil it is. Let's get you some clothes now, okay?"

* * *

"'ow about zis one?" Francis pointed to a blue shirt, with a sunflower design on it. Matthew picked it out, and held it up, so Naruto can see.

"Well Naruto? What about it?" Naruto grinned widely.

"I like!" Francis smiled.

"Zen we'll get it!" Naruto waddled off, and came back with a few orange shirts.

"Dis too!"

"Do you like that colour?" Matthew asked, holding up a shirt, and seeing a swirled design on it.

"Yeah! It cool!" Matthew grinned, and grabbed a few more orange shirts.

"Then we'll get you some more orange things." Naruto grinned wider.

"And now, we move onto pants! Come along, Mathieu, Naruto~" Francis said, snatching the both of them into a hug.

"_Oui, oui,_ just, let go." Francis dragged them both over to the pants section.

"Zese shorts 'ere match ze blue shirt we found earlier." He said, pulling out a pair of green shorts, with a sunflower embroidered on it. "Do you like zem, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Francis nodded. Matthew wandered off, and came back with a few more pairs of shorts, and a lot of pants. Every other pair was a larger size than the other.

"Why are zey so large?"

"Naruto has been growing a lot, eh."

"Oh, I zee." Francis picked up Naruto, and turned towards the register. "He can use your old shoes."

"I guess so, I still have a few pairs..."

* * *

They got in line for the register, and Naruto wanted to change who was holding him. "Mama, mama!" He said loudly, causing people to stare. A few women came up.

"Ah, what a cute son you have! Which of you is the father?" One of the women asked. Matthew meekly raised a hand.

"I-I am, but he keeps calling me 'Mama'." He said, making a few of the women "aww".

"What's your name, little one?" Another asked Naruto.

"I Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing his chest out in pride. The women blushed and squealed.

"_J-Je __suis __désolé__, __filles__, _but it is our turn for the register..."Matthew said. The women each gave Naruto a pat on the head, and walked off. Matthew sighed, and tightened his hold on Naruto a little.

"Mathieu, I need zome money." Matthew got his wallet from his pocket, and held it out.

"Here."

* * *

After paying for the clothes, Matthew took Naruto to the washrooms, and got him changed. He was in an orange shirt, with a fox on it, and a pair of black pants. "You look very handsome, Naruto!" Matthew exclaimed, hugging the toddler.

"Yay!" Naruto giggled happily, hugging Matthew around his neck. Francis smiled at the scene, and, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the urge to take photos. _If Kiku was here, he'd take photos..._ He thought, before tapping Matthew on the shoulder.

"Mathieu, we need to go."

"_Oui, _Francis. Come on Naruto, it's time to go!" Naruto pouted.

"Do we haff to?" He said, looking up at Matthew.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but we have to." With that said, Matthew scooped Naruto up, and left Francis to carry all the bags.

* * *

Naruto fell asleep in the car, and so did Matthew. Francis chuckled to himself, and smiled at the two, who were cuddled up together in the backseat. Francis parked the car outside of Matthew's house, and got out quickly. He opened the back door, and shook Matthew by the shoulder. "Mathieu, Mathieu, we are 'ome, you need to get inzide now... Mathieu~?" Matthew blinked awake, and growled loudly.

"Don't want."

"But, do you not want to zeep in a nice, warm bed?" Francis laughed nervously. Matthew contemplated the option, before nodding slightly.

"Fine." He got out of the car, carrying Naruto with him. He completely ignored Francis, and entered his house. "Someone go help Francis!" He shouted, before stalking up the stairs. He laid Naruto on the makeshift futon bed next to his, and tucked him in. Matthew smiled. "Goodnight, Naruto..." He kissed Naruto's head, and then laid back on his bed.

* * *

A few hours of sleep later, Matthew was awoken by something lightly poking his side. He cracked one eye open, and saw a frightened Naruto. Matthew sat up, and hugged the toddler. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I had bad dream..."

"What was it about?"

"D-Deez people were hurting you and Da-da... A-And dey didn't stop... A-And..." Naruto started to cry. Matthew rubbed his back soothingly.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Naruto nodded, wiping off his eyes.

"U-Un..." Matthew laid back down, and Naruto curled up next to him.

* * *

This exact position was how Kiku found them Friday morning. The Asian nation blushed, and snapped a photo. Next came the hard part. Waking Matthew up, and not getting himself or Naruto harmed. "Matthew-san... Matthew-san, you need to start getting ready for the worrud meeting..." Matthew sat up, surprisingly not irritated. Naruto yawned sleepily, and slid off the bed.

"Alright, eh... Can you help Naruto get ready?" He asked, pointing to a stack of clothes in the corner. Kiku nodded, and picked up the clothing, and took Naruto's hand. As he left the room, Matthew started getting dressed.

Kiku lead Naruto into the nearest washroom. "Arright Naruto-kun... Ret's get you dressed." Naruto nodded sleepily. Kiku, blushing, helped Naruto into some undergarments. He then held up a pair of shorts. He fingered the embroidery. "A sunfrower?" He asked himself, before placing Naruto into them. He grabbed the shirt, the blue one with the sunflower on it, and got Naruto into it. "Matthew-san must have thought that Naruto-kun wourud look _kawaii_ in these crothes..." Naruto yawned cutely, and rubbed at his eye. Kiku blushed harder, and snapped a photo. "_K-Kawaii..._" Matthew walked in then, dressed in a suit, smiling.

"Naruto, you look so cute in that!" He gushed, hugging the boy.

"_M-Merci, maman..._" Naruto responded.

* * *

Matthew made Naruto and himself a bowl of cereal, since Kiku had said that he had already ate. Naruto's eyes were wide with each bite. "Dis is so goo', mama!" Matthew blushed.

"Really, eh? Well, we can have this every morning, Naruto..." Matthew and Naruto finished at the same time. Matthew rinsed out their bowls, and dried his hands on a towel.

"Werru, shourud we go?" Kiku asked, looking at the clock.

"Sure. Has everyone else gone already?"

"_Hai,_ Rudwig-san and Feri-kun reft first, then Arthur-san and Furansu-san afterwords." Matthew nodded.

"So, eh. Are we taking the same car, or not?" Kiku blushed.

"_Ano, _my car is out of gas..."

"My car it is."

* * *

Matthew pulled up to the World Conference Centre in record time. He unbuckled his seat belt, and looked to the passenger seat, where a terrified Kiku was grasping the dashboard as if his life depended on it. Matthew laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "S-Sorry about that, eh..."

"P-Prease, ret me drive home..." Kiku mumbled, dragging himself from the car. Matthew laughed more, and plucked a giggling Naruto out of the backseat.

"We're here, Naruto!" Naruto gazed in up at the building in wonder.

"Whoa..." Kiku cracked a smile, as Matthew chuckled. Matthew placed Naruto on the ground, and grabbed the toddler's hand. They walked into the building quietly, and looked around.

"Which room do we go to?" Kiku asked, looking at Matthew.

"Seventh conference room."

"_Hai._" They walked along the hallway, looking at each of the room numbers.

"Here it is." Matthew said, stopping in front of the last door in the hall. Kiku swallowed, and opened the door softly. Immediately, a lot of noise came flowing out, but it all stopped when Matthew flung the door open more. Naruto grinned widely, reaching out for the first person he saw.

"Grandpa Arzur!" He said, giggling at the Brit. "Come hol' me!" Arthur blushed, and snatched the blond child away from Matthew.

"Hey, eh! Be careful!" Arthur stuck his tongue out.

"I know how to handle bloody children, Matt. I raised you and the bloke over there." The bloke in question came over, a burger in his hands.

"Mattie! What's this I hear about you and Kiku having a baby together!" Alfred shouted, tears in his eyes.

"America, Alfred..." Matthew mumbled. Alfred smiled happily.

"I'm a uncle now!" Matthew blushed.

"We didn't actually have a baby together! I'm a guy and he's a guy! This is not some fictional story where men can get pregnant!"

"B-But... I'm still an uncle, right?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Yes, Alfred. You're still an uncle." Matthew sighed. Arthur watched the two, before placing Naruto on the ground.

"Now, Naruto, don't go to far, alright?"

"_Oui!_" Naruto said, before dashing off. Arthur chuckled, and turned back towards Matthew's and Alfred's conversation.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the room, before spotting someone sitting, alone, on the other side of the room. Naruto blinked. _He looks so sad..._He thought to himself. _I'll go cheer him up!_ Naruto nodded to himself, firming his resolve. He cautiously dashed up to the person. Now that he was closer, he could see that the person was a very tall man, with very light blond, almost silver hair. The man was wearing a tan long-coat, and had a light pink scarf on. Naruto stood in front of the man, who was now looking at him with surprise. Naruto blushed, and muttered, "_B-Bonjour..._ I-I'm Naruto, you are?" The man blinked, and then smiled childishly.

"I am Russia. You can call me Ivan, da." Naruto made a confused face.

"_D-Da?_" He asked, looking up at Ivan, who was smiling a little more.

"It means yes." Naruto smiled wide.

"More words?" He asked hopefully. Ivan seemed to understand, as he smiled even more.

"_Da..._Hmm, oh!" Ivan looked down at him. "_Privyet!_"

"_P-Privyet..._" Naruto let the word slide off his tongue.

"_Da!_ Now... _Zdrastvootye!_" Naruto blinked.

"_Z-Ze-dra-ste-voo-teh?_" He said, sounding out the word. Ivan nodded.

"_Da! Zdrastvootye!_"

"_Zdrastvootye!_" Naruto repeated, saying it almost perfectly.

"_Spasiba!_" Ivan said, happily looking down at Naruto.

"_Dobro pozhalovat'!_" Naruto responded, not even noticing. A confused look spread across Ivan's face.

"I did not teach you that, da." Naruto tilted his head.

"You didn't?"

"_Nyet,_ I did not." Ivan was about to continue, when Matthew walked over.

"Naruto, there you are! Was he bothering you, Russia?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"_Nyet, nyet._ I was just teaching him a few words, da. And call me Ivan." Matthew blushed, and nodded.

"A-Alright, I will." He grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come, Naruto, you can speak to Ivan later. Right now, we need to introduce you to everyone!"

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet mine and Kiku's son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Matthew said, holding onto Naruto. "I think I should change your last name..." Naruto looked up at him.

"_Nyet,_ don't!" Naruto shouted. Alfred blanched, and pointed a finger at Ivan.

"Help him Mattie! He's been taken over by that commie!" Matthew blushed, and whacked Alfred on his head.

"He has not been taken over by Ivan, Alfred. Naruto just likes to learn new words." When Matthew said that, Naruto smiled widely.

"_Privyet, mama!_" He shouted out, causing Alfred to accuse Ivan of taking over Naruto even more.

"You pinko commie! How dare you take over my Nephew!"

"I didn't do anything, da. He wanted to learn some words!" Alfred went to punch Ivan, when Naruto shouted,

"Don't hurt Brother Ivan!"

* * *

**A/N: And done~! Oh hon hon, Naruto is calling Ivan his brother? Some big things are going to come from this~!  
**

** I really should have divided this into two chapters... I mean, 7 pages? Jeeves... :D Hope you enjoyed~ P.S, the word "Un" is used to symbolize an affirmative grunt. Or, at least it does in this story!**

**Next chapter there are going to be a few timeskips, so that I can advance this story farther. This story is supposed to mainly take place in the Naruto dimension, anyways.**

**Foreign to English Dictionary (In order of appearance in this chapter):**

_**Kon'nichiwa-**_** Hello (Japanese)**

_**Iie-**_** No (Japanese)**

_**Mon dieu-**_** My god (French)**

_**Si, piccolo bambino-**_** Yes, little baby? (Italian)**

_**Mutti-**_** Mother (German)**

_**Bambino-**_** Baby/little boy (Italian)**

_**Ja-**_** Yes (German)**

_**Oui-**_** Yes (French)**

_**Non-**_** No (French)**

_**Gomen-**_** Sorry (Japanese)**

_**Hai-**_** Yes (Japanese)**

_**Mon cher-**_** My dear (French)**

_**Mon petit bébé-**_** My little baby (French)**

_**l'Angleterre-**_** England (French)**

_**Oui, maman!-**_**Yes, mum! (French)**

_**Je suis désolé-**_** I am ****sorry (French)**

_**Kawaii-**_** Cute (Japanese)**

_**Merci, maman-**_** Thanks, mum. (French)**

_**Ano-**_** Um/Uh (Japanese)**

_**Da-**_** Yes (Russian)**

_**Privyet-**_** Hi/Hey (Russian, Informal)**

_**Zdrastvootye-**_** Hello (Russian, Formal)**

_**Spasiba-**_** Thanks (Russian)**

_**Dobro pozhalovat'-**_** You're welcome/Welcome! (Russian)**

_**Nyet-**_** No (Russian)**


	5. Neutral Nations and Discoveries

**A/N: The next few chapters are to be made so I can point out a few important moments to Naruto. Each will be just over 1'000 words, so I can type them out quicker. Also, those who haven't voted on my poll yet, do so! I command you! Sorry about not updating it's been very hectic for the last bit of my life. But enough about me, enjoy!**

**Also, Naruto is about six in this chapter. He will stay six, for another six or so years, and then grow normally (so when he goes back into the Naruto dimension, the rookies will all be together and the same age).**

"Normal Talking"

"Talking over the Phone"

"Foreign _Words_"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Bijuu Talk"**

Chapter 4: Neutral Nations and Discoveries

* * *

Everyone blinked simultaneously. "Brother... Ivan?" Alfred asked slowly, turning to face Naruto. Naruto had a determined look on his face, as he nodded.

"Un, brother Ivan." Alfred glared at the toddler.

"No, he is not to be called that." Matthew growled, causing those who have seen his anger to jump.

"You do not tell my son what to do, Alfred. Or I'll _**kill you**_." He said, as he placed himself in front of Naruto. Alfred grew wide-eyed, before giving Matthew a glare as well.

"You'll allow him to have a commie as his brother?! What kind of a parent are you!" Matthew gave a fierce glare.

"The good kind. Ivan is not communist anymore, Alfred. China is, you dolt." He said, before turning to said Chinese man. "Sorry, Yao."

"It's okay, aru."

"But Mattie! Russia is still-" Alfred began, before being cut off.

"America, you wanker! Ivan is no longer communist! Give it up, the cold war ended ages ago!" Arthur shouted, before dragging Alfred away by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Iggy, stop!" Alfred whined, as he was dragged behind the Neutral Nations. Naruto took the opportunity to run up to Ivan. He stared up at him, and grabbed onto Ivan's scarf.

"Brother Ivan! Why your scarf pink?" He asked, pulling on said scarf a little. Ivan blushed faintly, and patted Naruto's head.

"It's not that pink. My _sestra_, Ukraine made it for me." Naruto looked around.

"Where Ukraine?" The big breasted lady in question walked up.

"I-I'm right here..." Naruto looked up at her.

"Whoa, you got big boobs." He said, causing Ukraine to blush and start to cry a little. Matthew walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice. Apologize." Naruto nodded, and hugged Ukraine's legs.

"I sorry..." Matthew nodded in approval.

"Where did you learn that anyways?" Naruto grinned.

"Grandpa Francis and Grandpa Gil-Gil told me!" Matthew and Ivan turned to the two nations.

"Is that so, Francis, Gilbert?"

"_Da, _as Matvey said. Is that so?" Francis pushed Gilbert in front of him.

"It was all his idea! All!" Gilbert gave Francis a glare.

"You traitor!" Matthew sighed.

"Just, don't teach him anymore bad words until he's at least 17, please?" He gave them a glare, and Ivan removed his pipe from his coat. Francis and Gilbert nodded quickly.

"We promise!"

* * *

While Matthew and Ivan were terrorizing Francis and Gilbert, Naruto stayed by Ukraine. He looked up at her cutely, and asked, "Ne, what's your name, dattebayo?" He asked, surprisingly fluent. Ukraine looked down at him, and almost gasped. Naruto had grown just about two whole years.

"I-I'm Ukraine..." Naruto shook his head.

"No, no! Like, I'm Naruto, dattebayo!"

"O-Oh... I'm Katyusha... Um... What does this "dattebayo" mean?" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"I dunno... dattebayo." Naruto said "dattebayo" a few times under his breath, before realizing something. It was a verbal tic. "Dattebayo! It's a verb tic!" Katyusha nodded.

"Oh, a verbal tic."

"Yeah, verbal!" He turned his head, and saw Kiku walking up to them. "Dada, dattebayo!" Naruto squealed, causing Kiku to blush before he gave Naruto a confused look.

"D-Dattebayo?" Ukraine smiled at the Japanese man.

"It's his verbal tic."

"Oh, I see." Naruto grabbed onto Kiku.

"Dada, dattebayo! Look! I'm taller!" He shouted in happiness, letting go of Kiku and standing straight. Kiku eyed Naruto, before smiling slightly.

"That's good, Naruto-kun. You arso are tarking very werru." Naruto grinned, and puffed his chest out in pride.

"_Mochiron _dattebayo! _Ore wa, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!_" He shouted in Japanese, making Kiku blush again.

"H-how did you know that? I did not say such a thing before..." Naruto blinked.

"It just... came out, dattebayo! Like, I said it my entire life!" Kiku's blush receded a bit, as he looked Naruto over once again.

"Naruto-kun... You rook about six years... Yet, you speak at a way higher reverru..." Naruto grinned again, and pointed up dramatically.

"Of course, dattebayo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! I'm awesome!" Kiku smiled, and snapped a photo of Naruto with his phone.

"Arright Naruto-kun. How about I introduce you to some more peoporru?"

"Hai!" Kiku grabbed Naruto's hand, and started leading him away.

* * *

Kiku lead Naruto over to the Neutral Nations; they had moved away from America. Naruto stared up at them, and grinned widely. "Hi!" He said, waving with his unoccupied hand. Naruto roamed his eyes over the group, before spotting someone familiar. "Ah, _Katyu-neechan!_" Kiku let Naruto's hand go, and the blond child bounded up to Katyusha.

"H-Hello Naruto, _dy'tyna_..." Naruto hugged her around her legs, and then looked around at the others.

"Who're they, dattebayo?" Two blondes walked up, and they both looked alike, except that one was taller.

"I am Switzerland, and this is my sister, Liechtenstein." The taller said, pointing first at himself and then at the smaller next to him. Naruto squinted at the smaller.

"You're a girl? ...Dattebayo! I'm Naruto!" Liechtenstein crouched down to look Naruto in the eyes.

"As my brother said, I'm Liechtenstein, but call me Lilli..." She looked up at Switzerland. "You can call my brother Vash." Naruto nodded, filing their names away for later. Two more blondes walked up, and Lilli and Vash backed away. Naruto stared up at the very tall blond, and grinned cutely.

"_Ohayo!_ I'm Naruto, and you?" A small blush covered the taller's cheeks.

"...I em S'veden." Naruto grinned wider, seemingly not caring that the tall man was scary as hell. He turned to the smaller blond. The other smiled and waved.

"I'm Finland!" Finland crouched down to Naruto's level, just like Lilli had done. "But please, call us Berwald-" At this he gestured to Sweden. "-and Tino, okay?" Naruto nodded, and the two walked off, allowing the last of the group to walk up. The man had a feminine air to him.

"I am Roderich Edelstein, or Austria."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing what else to call himself. After a few seconds, a name came to him. "Or _Hi no Kuni_!" Kiku, who was subtly listening in, gasped.

"What was that Naruto-kun? What did you carru yourserfu?" Naruto blinked up at him.

"Hi no Kuni! It just came to me!" Kiku nodded.

"I see. Come Naruto-kun, we should tell Matthew-san." Naruto grinned widely, and started shaking in happiness. After a second or two, he shouted out,

"MAMA! MAMA!" And then he took off running towards Matthew. Kiku stood still for a moment, before shaking his head and following after him.

* * *

Matthew was conversing about how he had gotten Naruto with Ivan. Ivan looked positively murderous at the fact of him finding Naruto abandoned outside his home. Matthew had to disagree with Ivan's murder plans though. He was a nation of peace, he wanted to find Naruto's mother and ask a few questions first. Based on his talk with the Kyuubi, Naruto's mother might have had absolutely nothing to do with the plan. "Ivan, we can't murder what might be one of Naruto's citizens. I've already told you, Naruto is from another dimension, and from what the Kyuubi told me, his father had not expected Naruto to disappear." Ivan sighed.

"Da, I know, I know. _Tem ne meneye,_ I am still plotting." It was Matthew's time to sigh.

"_Tu __fais__ça_."

"MAMA! MAMA!" He heard Naruto shout, right before he was tackled to the ground. Matthew stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, processing what had just happened. He moved his head down, and saw a bob of blond hair.

"...Naruto, _petit,_ why did you just tackle me." Naruto nuzzled his head against Matthew's chest.

"'Cuz mama, dada wanted to talk to you, and I dun want you to run." It was then that Matthew noticed that Naruto was taller than before, and was speaking more fluently.

"...I see..." He turned his head at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"_Gomen_, Matthew-san, Naruto-kun had run off before I courrud catch him."

"Don't worry about it, Kiku." Matthew said, as he slowly detached Naruto from his person. He stood up, and stretched. "So what did you want to talk about?" Kiku looked around to see who may have been listening in, but only Ivan was paying any attention to them. Ivan was talking to Katyusha.

"Naruto-kun... When he was introducing himserruf to Roderich-san, Roderich-san had introduced himserruf as _Austoria_." Matthew raised a brow, indicating that Kiku continue. "After that, Naruto-kun had wanted to carru himserruf as a country rike Roderich-san. So he did. Naruto-kun carrued himserruf **Hi no Kuni**." Matthew turned his head down to Naruto, who was sitting on the ground, humming a tune.

"...So... Naruto discovered his country name?"

* * *

**A/N: "Matvey" is the Cyrillic equivalent of Matthew. Hehe, I should get the next chapter up eventually. It shoudn't take as long as this one did. Welp, now to update What the Meow!  
**

**Foreign to English Dictionary (In order of appearance):**

_**Sestra-**_** Sister (Russian)**

_**Da-**_** Yes (Russian)**

_**Mochiron!-**_** Of course! (Japanese)**

_**Ore wa, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!-**_** I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! (Japanese)**

_**Katyu-neechan-**_** Sister Katyu {Katyu being a pet name for Ukraine}(Japanese)**

_**Dy'tyna-**_** Child (Ukrainian)**

_**Ohayo-**_** Good Morning (Japanese)**

**_Hi no Kuni-_ Fire Country (Japanese)**

**_Tem ne meneye-_ However (Russian)**

**_Tu __fais__ça-_ You do that. (French)**

_**Petit-**_** Small/Young (French)**

_**Gomen-**_** Sorry (Japanese)**

_**Austoria-**_**Austria (Japanese)**


End file.
